Zero (MegaMan X)
On-Screen Appearance Teleportation Zero teleports in. Special Attacks Super Lawl Neutral B - Z-Buster Zero charges up his Z-Buster by holding the button. Then when released, he shoots a charged energy projectile from his Buster arm cannon. The strength depends how long the button is held. It can be charged up to three stages: *Standard: Can fire three rapid small shots at a time. *1st Stage: Fires a small charge shot. *2nd Stage: Fires a bigger shot. *3rd Stage: Fires a Stage 2 shot and keeps energy stored for a large shot *Fully Charged: Fires 2 Stage 3, then uses his Z-Saber for a downward power slash. #Shingetsurin - Zero shoots a blue ring-like projectiles that home in on the opponent. These shots are bigger and stronger than the Zero's normal Z-Buster shots when you use him, but it cannot be charged and can only shot twice. #Yammar Option - Zero summons a robot dragonfly to shield him and fire straight ahead. It can be summons up to three dragonflies, but it will lose them after a short period of time, or two hits from the opponent. Side B - Hadangeki Zero attacks with a heavy overhead slash that unleashes a powerful yellow wave of energy. It travels slowly and doesn't deal very much damage. If the button is tapped, Zero can do another wave of energy. #Souenbu - Zero throws a blade of energy that homes in on the nearest enemy. This move has the longest start-up. #Zankourin - Zero will swipe his saber creating an energy wheel that spins across the ground, passing through opponents. Up B - Ryuenjin Zero rises while his blade bursts into flames. The move deals multiple hits and does good horizontal knockback. However, like the shoryuken, the descent will leave Zero vulnerable. #Raijinshou - Zero spins horizontally and rises with an electrified tornado, which can damage opponents. It provides higher horizontal distance, but less vertical and deals more damage. #Hyouryuushou - Zero performs an upward-spiraling, ice-element slash that freezes air-borne enemies upon contact. It has the longest vertical distance, but deals less damage. Down B (ground) - Twin Dream Zero produces a solid colored hologram in front of him that mimics his every move and doubles the damage-dealing on his special moves for 10 seconds. #W-Shredder - Sends out an afterimage that will strike an opponent. #Gokumonken - Enters in a defensive stance. When's glowing, he can reflect projectiles, and when someone hit him, Zero will counterattack with a overhead slash. Down B (air) - Sentsuizan Zero pauses for a moment and then dives into the opponent with his sword. This attack hits overhead and must be blocked. It has a large hitbox. It also will hit downed opponents. The actual attack itself knocks down on airborne opponents. This move can be used to move and also gains invincibilty frames until touching the floor. #Juuhazan - Crashes down into the ground with a Gravity-element overhead slash. Dosen't have horizontal movement, long start-up and deals more damage. #Shippuuga - Allows Zero to move forward instead of diagonally down, but dosen't hit downed opponents and deals less damage. Final Smash 1 - Dark Hold Zero briefly dashes forward while swinging vertically. If Zero's blade connects, Zero launches his opponent, but holds them in mid-air by freezing time, making everything negatively colored. Then Zero's Z-Saber grows and takes a shape much like the saber in the Megaman Zero series. With the saber in a great size, he floats, dashes for his opponent and passes through his enemy with his saber in front of him. Time returns and the total damage is accumulated. The final smash can be blocked before using it. You must activate it if your close to the opponent. Final Smash 2 - Genmu Zero Zero gains a red aura, similiar to his "Awakened Zero" persona, and creates a massive Hadangeki that travels across the screen and does 120% damage with huge knockback. You must activate it if your farway from the opponent. EWBR Revival Neutral B - Shippugga + W-Shredder Zero charged his Z-Saber forward as he performs a powerful dash and slash. The Saber can strike anyone who reaches the half-circular slice when pressing B again. Otherwise, it’s just a simple dash movement. If you hold B, you can perform "W-Shredder", where a hologram Zero dash forward instead and slash the opponents. Side B - Tenkuuha + Rekkyoudan Zero charged up a powerful slash forward. The slash itself can destroy any projectiles facing you. While the slash didn’t as strong as ever, it’s used for absorbing damage from projectiles to easily heal you. If you hold B for long, you can perform “Rekkyoudan", where can deflect energy projectiles onto many directions as possible. Up B - Hienkyaku + F-Splasher Zero jump forward as he begins to dash forward quickly. By selecting the direction of this move, you can move at fast speed onto any two-direction functionality. Of course, this user can’t cause damage. But if you press B as well as the second direct hit, Zero will perform "F-Splasher", freezing the opponents for some damage. Down B - Rakuhouha + Bakuenjin Zero slams his fist onto the ground, which sends nine bolts onto the stage, causing the opponents. The bolts have small damage, but it’s can cover the stage well when it’s used on a small stage. Of course, this move needs 6 seconds for reused this attack. If you held B for long, you can perform “Bakuenjin", where’s it causes an eruption a ring of fire around yourself, causing burn damage to opponents. Final Smash - Dark Hole Gemmu Zero Zero stop time on the stage. After stopping time, Zero then power up the Z-Saber he performs a powerful slash onto the opponents, During the time stop, you can aim the slash to hit more opponents. if they together each other. The aiming last for 8 seconds or when you press B before slashing, where cause heavy damage when the Final Smash ended. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Zero was created by the late Dr. Albert Wily sometime in the early twenty-first century. He's a die hard warrior who doesn't hesitate to take action. However, behind his cold and emotionless attitude lies a wounded soul. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Performs a single slash, another one, then a overhead slash. *Dash Attack - F-Splasher: Peforms a dash that surrounds his body in a sheet of ice. *Forward tilt - Tenkuuha: Does an overhead slash attack that can also destroy projectiles. *Up tilt - Ensuizan - Peforms a fast rolling slash. *Down tilt - Slashes while crouching. *Side Smash - Raijingeki: Zero will perform a forward thrust with the Z-Saber as a blade of blue lightning. *Up Smash - Shoenzan: Zero swings his Z-Saber upwards that also creates an upward wall of flames for extra upward reach. *Down Smash - Earth Gaizer: Zero punches the ground, generating 4 pieces of debris in the ground which move from left to right. If fully charged, it becomes Bakuenjin where he creates a large explosion. Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Kuuenzan: Zero performs a rolling slash attack with his Z-Saber whilst in the air. *F-Air - Hieijin: Zero sends out a homing missile from his saber. *B-Air - Rasetsusen: Performs a rolling slash that goes him diagonally downwards *U-Air - C-Sword: Zero performs a circular slash with his Z-Saber, creating a large, yellow energy crescent in the direction he is facing. *D-Air - Hyouretsuzan: Zero will perform a falling downward thrust with the Z-Saber as a giant light blue icicle. Throws *Grab - Grabs with both hands *Pummel - Punches the opponent's head *Forward Throw - Throws and does an overhead slash. *Back Throw - Dashes forward, then shoots his buster to the opponent. *Up Throw - Peforms his rising slash upwards. *Down Throw - Tenshouha: Zero punches the ground, summoning a pillar of Light-Element laser that badly damages the throwed opponent directly above him. Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Quake Blazer: Zero leaps upwards, then peforms a fire-element downward thrust that generates explosions when it connects. *100% ledge attack: Ganzanha: Zero turns around and punches the ground, discharging a spark of energy that will break opponent's shield. *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Gear Victory Music Mega Man X4 - Victory Theme (as Zero) Kirby Hat Zero's helmet and ponytail. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Sub-Tank Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man X Category:Capcom Category:Male Category:Sorta Human Category:Reploid Category:Young Adult Category:Heros Category:Badass Category:Sword Wielders Category:Blonde Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Back from the Dead Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Tatsunoko vs Capcom Category:Project X Zone Category:Super Lawl Category:Super Lawl 2 Category:Super Bros Super Lawl Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:John's Text & Read Video Movesets Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Universal Crusade Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners Category:DBX Category:One Minute Melee